Alma Oscura
by Shadow Sparda
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si Vergil hubiera sobrevivido se hubiera casado con Lady y hubieran tenido hijos? Pero Lady oculta un oscuro secreto junto a Dante. MAL SUMMARY Denle una oportunidad :D Despues de DMC4


En lo profundo del infierno, se ve a a una joven mujer, para ser precisos una adolescente entrenando junto a su padre el mayor de los hijos del legendario caballero oscuro, Vergil Sparda.

Vergil:-Estas progresando N mesis, sigue as y se que en alg n momento dominaras tu lado demon aco-acomod ndose el cabello, ya que al estar peleando en alg n momento de la batalla su cabello se cayo (no se si se entiende le hab a quedado estilo Dante xD).

Nemesis: -Si padre-dijo ella un poco decepcionada de no poder controlar su lado demoniaco ni siquiera con todo el empeño que puso en poder hacerlo, aun asi no lo logro.

Vergil se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza mientras pon a un mech n de pelo detr s de su oreja.

Ella le sonri un poco mas tranquila mientras enfundaba su espada-Gracias por darme a Darkness-agradecio ella, acariciando su espada.

Vergil:-No tienes nada que agradecer peque a te la merecias-dijo el sonriendo.  
Darkness,la primer espada que habia forjado y la hizo con el poder oscuro como su padre con Yamato.  
Darkness era de una hoja gruesa y filosa color plata y un toque dorado,tenia una especie de dibujos en su filo y tenia un mango en forma de cabeza de dragon,era de color negro y plateado y en la cabeza del dragon tenia una gema color azul.

Nemesis:-Ahora podre derrotar a Dangel- dijo con un pu o en el aire.

Vergil:-Se que lo haras, lo unico que te digo es que dejes algunos pedazos de el para que tu madre no te mate-dijo seriamente

N mesis:-Lose padre, el idiota es el favorito de mama- apretando sus puños y mirando el suelo

Vergil:-Aun asi ella los ama a los dos por igual-dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro.

Nemesis: -Eso creo-rascandose la nuca y sonrie a su padre.

Vergil:-Volvamos a casa Lady se va enojar si no llegamos a tiempo- mientras empezaban a caminar

Nemesis-Ya lo creo, algunas veces da miedo mama- dijo sintiendo un escalofrio en su espalda

DESPUES DE 20 MINUTOS

Llegaron a una casa enorme de grandes estructuras, en el patio habia muchas flores de diversos colores, el color que predominaba la casa era el azul.

Vergil se detuvo en seco, observando a su hija ya que esta al verlo se quedo a esperarlo

Vergil:-Mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hermano-

Nemesis: -Si, eso parece-dijo indiferente, dandose la vuelta para seguir caminando.

Vergil:-Quiere ver a Dante-dijo sin rodeos mientras su semblante se endurecia

Nemesis sintio que su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar eso, se giro para mirar a los ojos a su padre con el ce o fruncido.

Sabia que su hermano era un idiota pero no sabia que hasta ese grado, el sabiendo lo mucho que odiaban a Dante...si, ella y su padre...Aunque ella ya se lo esperaba, ya que sabia que Dangel queria a Dante como si fuera su propio padre aun teniendo a Vergil.

Nemesis: -Yo...no se que decir padre, tampoco esperes que vaya al mundo humano con una estupida sonrisa y que salte a los brazos de Dante-cruz ndose de brazos-Adem s no es como si le tuviera mucho afecto-

Vergil:-Jamas entendi el por que odias a tu tio remarcando la palabra tio con una sonrisa burlona-

N mesis:-No lo reconosco como familia, despues de saber lo que te hizo y ademas de su estupida debilidad por los humanos, si aun no lo he asesinado es porque tengo consideracion por mi madre, ya ella lo considera un hermano o eso parece-dijo ella con rabia y un poco de sospecha al pensar en cual seria la relacion que ten an su madre y Dante

Vergil al escuchar atentamente lo que su hija habia dicho, solo asintio , tambien pensando en Lady y en Dante y que relacion los unia, ya que ultimamente siempre iba al Devil May Cry con alguna excusa.

-Pero-escucho la voz de su hija sacandolo de sus pensamientos

Ella continuo- Pero no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo no?-

Vergil:-No, solo sera por unos dias ademas estaran tus tios, Nero y Kyrie dijo al recordarlos

Nemesis:- De enserio?-le pregunto ella con un brillo en los ojos, mientras se tomaba ambas manos-

Vergil solo asintio.

Nemesis:- GENIAL!-grito con alegria -Lo unico bueno sera que podra estar con ellos, los extrañaba. Asi que, despues de tanto tiempo vere a mis tios-.-Le mostrare al Tio Nero lo bien que puedo manejar la espada y tal vez le pida una batalla-mirando al cielo con una sonrisa

Nemesis recordaba que cuando era peque a ellos la ayudaban en todo y aun mas recordaba cuando Nero la llevaba de paseo a Fortuna y la llevaba a tomar un helado junto con Kyrie, y que tambien la habian llevado a conocer lo que quedaba de la iglesia de alla y oh por dios! como olvidar las gloriosas galletitas con chispas de chocolate que les hacia Kyrie...ese si que era un sabor endemoniadamente delicioso, tenia tantos recuerdos con ellos...y aun mas de las galletitas xB

Entraron a la casa y sintieron un aura desconocida, desenfundaron las espadas listos para destruir cualquier amenaza.


End file.
